Sleepover With Panem
by FinnicksSugaryTrident
Summary: Taylor and Riley are 2 weird girls. They meet each other on the street. Then they are gonna host a sleepover and they invite whole Panem. I'm dutch, tis is my first fanfic and is suck at Summarys. Rated T because theres gonna be Swearing in it
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys. I'm a 12 year old dutch girl and my english isn't really good but i'm going to write an english fanfic! **

**I got this idea from another story called Truth or dare Hungergames Style!**

** s/8479212/1/Truth-or-Dare-HUNGER-GAMES-STYLE**

**There are some things in my story that i got from that story. Okay i'm just gonna start with my story now.**

2 Girls walking on a street. Both of them carry a book. On one of the books you can see the words: Catching Fire

On the other book you can see the word: Mockingjay. The girls are both reading in the books. As they walk further they bump into each other. "Hey!" They shout. Then they see that they are both wearing a Mockingjay pin.

"YOU'RE A TRIBUTE?" Shouts one of the girls. "YEAH, YOU TO?" "YEAH." "My name is Taylor" says the girl with the 'I Love Finnick' Shirt. "My name is Riley." Says the other girl that is wearing a 'May the odds be ever in favor' shirt.

_*A week Later*_

"TAYLOR I HAVE A AWESOME IDEA!" Shouts Riley while she burst trough the door. "Tell it." Says Taylor really calm. "WE ARE GONNA HOST A SLEEPOVER!" Shouts Riley.

"YEAH! BUT WHO ARE WE GONNA INVITE?" Taylor shouts back. "PANEM!"

"YEAH! THEN I CAN MEET FINNICK!" Taylor has now hearts as eyes. "AND I CAN MEET MARVEL!" Riley now has heart eyes to.

The 2 girls run to the store to buy a phone Number Book of Panem.

_*2 weeks later*_

"Yeah, alright, okay, yeah, bring your pyjamas, okay, Byee!" Riley puts down the phone. "That was the last person?" "Yes."

"Alright now we need to find a house big enough for 1,345,785,763 persons.

"Alright let's search for a house." the girls walk to a random street and then see the biggest house they have ever seen.

"OMYGOSH!" They as they run into the house. In the house fit perfectly 1,345,785,763 people. They buy the house with the money that magically appeared.

Then they buy 1,000,000,000 bags of potato chips, 500,000,000 Bottles of cola and 500,000,000 Bottles of orange.

"I think this is enough." Says an exhausted Taylor. "Yes, lets sleep till tomorrow so we can stay all night up!" They jump in a sleeping bag and a minute later they sleep.

**I** **hope you liked it :).**

_Disclaimer: __I'm not Suzanne Collins so i do not own the hungergames or the characters. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey i'm back with another chapter!**  
**Sorry that i didn't upload, all of the teachers think it's fun to give lots of homework and i have many tests and stuff so yeah.. Here's your chapter. (I know my english is really bad and i'm sorry but i'm only 12 years old and i just started 7th grade and we just started to learn english, (I've got a 8,8 for a english test:)) )**

"They're coming!" Riley says when she rushes to the door. "Welcome, welcome welcome." Taylor says in a Capitol accent. Then Taylor freaks out. "TAYLOR CALM THE FUCK DOWN! ITS JUST FINNICK OKAY?" Riley shouts. A minute later Riley freaks out and its Taylors turn to calm her down. "RILEY ITS JUST FUCKING MARVEL. HE KILLED RUE YOU KNOW? CALM DOWN!"

*A moment later*

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CALM DOWN BECAUSE WE ARE GONNA SAY SOME THINGS!" The 2 girls shout. "Alright i'm Taylor and I wanna say: NO FANNIE IN HERE. So Finnick go stand over there." A disappointed Finnick gives Annies a kiss and walks to the other side of the room, the place Taylor points to. "I don't ship Fannie, I ship Haylor." Taylor says. "Whats Faylor?" Annie asks. "Finnick and Taylor!" "Taylor Swift?" Annie says. "No you stupid kid! ME!" "Oh." "Annie is not stupid! And i ship Fannie! Finnick go stand over there with Annie." Finnick runs back to Annie and gives her a kiss. "NOOOOOO...!" Taylor Screams. "Alright i'm Riley and i ship Marley." "Who's Marley?" Marvel asks. "THINK!" Shouts a random capitol kid that is standing next to him. "Oh." Marvel says as he slowly tries to sneak back. "STAY THERE! You can't go away because the doors are locked." Says Riley, smiling. "Alright, choose a place were you can sleep here in this room, then we can start the games." Taylor says.

**Alright i'm sorry for the realy really really short chapter but I just wanted a chapter online the next chapter is going to be longer really, And if it isn't longer you can come to my house and kik me(No please don't i'm just kidding) the next chapter is the first game and It doesn't end till the fist game is over and I wanna make the game really long :) Alright byee! Love You! XX**


End file.
